Wish That I Had Jesse's Girl
by alex-of-macedonia
Summary: Chloe knows Beca is hers, and doesn't like how close Jesse seems to be getting to Beca.


**A/N: I saw a post on tumblr where people (jokingly?) wanted Chloe to kill Jesse, so I did a thing.**

**Also, yes, the beginning is supposed to sound like a rip-off of that part from Twilight. This whole thing is cheesy and not meant to be taken too seriously. :P**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing about Pitch Perfect.**

Of three things Chloe Beale was certain.

First, Beca Mitchell was the most intriguing, prettiest woman she'd ever met.

Second, she was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with her.

And finally, that Jesse Swanson was getting way too close to Beca for her liking.

She could see the way he always hung around Beca, that puppy dog look on his face, clearly trying too hard to get her to see he was a nice guy, that he'd be a great boyfriend.

Chloe thought that Beca felt the same about her. In fact, she _knew_ Beca felt the same. The alt girl was just too scared to admit it just yet. The thing that solidified that knowledge was when the Bellas sang their first mashup together in the empty pool. All those looks, and the lyrics, and the eye sex they were shooting at each other…. Chloe knew. Beca would be hers.

They worked like crazy for the following three weeks to get Beca's new set down in time for finals. Chloe knew if they weren't so busy, she or Beca would already have made their move. She just had to bide her time and wait til after the ICCAs.

When they finished their set and started filing down into the seats, Chloe watched as the petite brunette of her dreams walked right up to that despicable Treble and kissed him. She could feel her blood boil, and all she could hear was a loud ringing in her ears. One of the other Bellas had to press on the small of her back to get her to keep moving into the row of seats.

The whole bus ride home, the other girls were celebratory and kept singing and hugging and cheering. Chloe kept to the back, claiming a headache. Really, she was plotting.

A few days later, the redhead asked Jesse if he wanted to join her on a hiking trip. She told him she'd read about a place just a couple hours' drive from Barden, and that none of the girls wanted to go but she didn't want to go alone. She made sure Beca was already busy so he couldn't rope her into joining them, and a week later, she was walking along a trail right behind her nemesis.

"Hey, this is pretty steep. Make sure you watch your step, Chloe, and maybe not look down." He laughed, as if her being afraid of how high up they were was her concern. In fact, she thought with a grin, it should be him who's afraid of being up so high.

They found themselves on a narrow path, three feet wide, with a sheer cliff wall to their right and a sharp drop off to their left.

"Oh, it looks like I need to retie my shoe. Hang on for just a sec," Chloe said as she paused and knelt down. Jesse was a foot in front of her, looking in the opposite direction.

She silently inched forward until she was right next to the young man, and then shoved him to the left. He fell, and even though he tried grabbing for a handhold, the force of her push made Jesse roll right over the side of the cliff.

She could hear him screaming, all two hundred feet to the bottom. She peered over and saw his crushed body lying on the rocks far below. Smiling, she pulled her cell phone from her backpack and called for help.

Back at Barden, Chloe dutifully played the Shoulder to Cry On as Beca mourned her friend's death. At the funeral, she supplied both of them with enough liquor that she and Beca woke up naked, tangled up in sweat-stained sheets.

"Oh, shoot, I'm so sorry Bec. I don't know what came over me last night. I was so drunk, and…"

Beca reassured her that they'd made the drunken decision together, and that she'd wanted to do this anyway all year.

"But you and Jesse…?"

"Sure, I'm sad he's gone, but he wasn't my boyfriend."

With Beca curled up at her side, Chloe smiled up at the ceiling.

Beca was hers.


End file.
